Research clearly shows that Americans from certain ethnic minority groups and from low socioeconomic groups have poorer health outcomes (3, 4, 26). In most instances these poor health outcomes are from preventable and treatable conditions. While the reasons for these disparate outcomes in health are multiple, lack of access to healthcare and health information is a strong contributor (39). When persons from these groups access the healthcare system they often receive worse care (40, 41). These disparities in delivery of care and other important events in medical research history have created an environment of mistrust among those persons most at risk for poor health outcomes. A primary goal of our community engagement core is to address these issues of disparities in healthcare by involving community health advocates (CHA's) in the dissemination of health information (42, 43). These health advocates will empower their community to take the lead in addressing health care problems by encouraging healthy behaviors and wise use of healthcare resources (44, 45). We will document the processes of engaging CHA's, training them to recognize health issues and advocate for solutions, and equipping them with accurate health information that is culturally sensitive and educationally appropriate for dissemination in the communities they represent. We will collect data that will allow us to judge our success in building a trusting and collaborative environment between the academic healthcare system, primary care providers and hospitals, and members of populations at risk for health disparities in our area. In addition to building relationships with health care providers who already serve the targeted communities and populations, we recognize the need among ethnic minority groups, especially African Americans, to expand access to providers who share their heritage. While ethnic minorities are becoming a larger percentage of the U.S. population, the percentage of African Americans and Hispanics graduating from medical school and other healthcare professional schools has not kept pace (46). Therefore, another major goal of this core is to address the shortage of African Americans in healthcare professions by expanding a pipeline program focused on high school students (47).